Winx Club - Episode 302
Beauty is a Beast(The Mark of Valtor in the Italian Version) Is the second episode of the third season of Winx Club. This is where Mon-Stella appears in this episode Summary Layla is not back from Andros, and worries the Winx. On a happier note, Bloom and Stella are leaving to Solaria to help prep Stella for her upcoming princess ball. King Radius happily greets Bloom and Stella, and Stella gives Bloom a private tour. They then meet Countess Cassandra, a noble. Then Stella sees Chimera, in which they both argue. Countess Cassandra is curious why they are fighting already, and Bloom responds, it is a start of a loving sister relationship. The next morning, Stella forces Bloom to wake up early and to help her prep up for her ball. Bloom is very helpful around Stella. Chimera tries different ways to ruin Stella's day, but fails each time. Chimera goes up to her mother, crying and complaining, saying how much she hates Stella because Stella gets everything. Countess Cassandra seems a bit jealous at the way Stella is treated. Valtor then appears, now going after the light of Solaria, and makes a deal with Cassandra and Chimera. He would make them powerful if Cassandra showed him where the light of Solaria was. The Winx, Sky and Brandon arrives at Solaria. The Princess Ball has finally started. King Radius announces that Countess Cassandra will be his new wife. Stella is upset at the news. Chimera and Cassandra then spell Stella and King Radius. Stella becomes a hideous monster, and King Radius is put under Cassandra's control. Stella and the Winx are chased out of the castle, because Cassandra told King Radius that Stella was not his daughter. Stella and the Winx are then cornered by the gaurds. Major Events *Bloom and the others are introduced to Stella's father, King Radius. *Valtor continues his invasion of Andros. *Valtor sets his sights on Solaria. *Valtor gives Countess Cassandra and Chimera his mark. *King Radius announces his marriage to Countess Cassandra. *Chimera turns Stella into a monster. *Cassandra brainwashed King Radius. Debuts *Countess Cassandra *Mon-Stella Characters *Bloom *Flora *Stella/Mon-Stella *Aisha *Musa *Tecna *Ms. Faragonda *Sky *Brandon *Riven *Timmy *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Valtor *Lockette *Amore *Chatta *Tune *Digit *Piff *Chimera *Mer-Monsters *Countess Cassandra *King Radius Trivia *Stella had a different voice in this episode only (although the voice actress was the same). *In the promo of this episode Veronica Taylor was the voice of Mon-Stella *The title is the parody of Beauty and the Beast. Voice Cast Liza Jacqueline = Bloom Christina Rodriguez = Stella Kerry Williams = Flora Dan Green = Sky Frank Frankson = Brandon Michael Sinterniklaas = Riven Lisa Ortiz = Musa, Icy, Digit Vashty Mompoint = Aisha Sean Schmell = Baltor Caren Manuel = Darcy Suzy Myers = Stormy Sebastian Arcelus = Timmy Rebecca Soler = Tecna Quotes "Shes pretty, She's spoiled, She's rich!" -'Chimera' complaining about Stella "I'm so ugly I scare my friends." - Mon-Stella about her new form. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Winx Club Category:Season 3